The Wind Rattles On
by Midnight Insomniac
Summary: This story is not for the faint of heart. It is for those with the courage to believe. It is for those with the courage to love.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I know, I'm such a meanie. I'm supposed to be updating my other story. Sorry to all the reviewers and readers. I love you guys, but this idea has been stuck in my head. I hope you'll enjoy this and pardon my stupidity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the opening quote belonging to Charles Dickens.**

…**...**

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to heaven, we were all going direct the other way-in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of the noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only."

Here I stopped and lay the book on my lap. How fitting the line was to my predicament-or should I say the predicament that entertained my fear so many summers ago. I gazed at the autumn sky. Only a few minutes before had I come out on the porch and plopped my lazy behind and rested my sore feet on the swing. Then, the sky had been a curios shade of orange and red. It resembled the hue of the pumpkins growing in the farming field behind my home. Now, it seemed more like velvet than air. It reminded me of my black funeral dress purposely crammed at the bottom of the trunks in my closet. From there, many other unpleasant thoughts flowed.

But I am not here to mourn or ramble off into oblivion. I am here to tell you a story, my story, _our_ story. In fact, I take back my previous statement; in a sense, what I am about to tell you may seem like mourning. But you do not need to know why until the very end. So as I sit here in the darkness of the evening, I shall begin my tale. But let me tell you: you have been warned. This story is not for the faint of heart. It is for those with the courage to believe. It is for those with the courage to love.

-July 17, 1940; South Carolina-

It was a warm, sticky day in the third month of summer. The air was humid from yesterday's showers, but the ground was dry. Bugs buzzed around a young boy's head, moving away when he swatted at them, then swarming back in for another attack.

Neji was down on all fours plucking weeds from his mother's garden. Two weeks ago, he had turned the tender age of fourteen. Two weeks ago his father had declared him old enough to help out on their farm. The Hyuuga had thought such a declaration was unnecessary, however, and completely irrelevant to the fact that he had been tending to the twenty acres of fields since he could walk.

Biscuit, the white-eyed boy's loyal dog, raced around his owner excitedly. He occasionally stopped to sniff the vegetables, scratch his rotund body, or engage in a meaningless bout with a squirrel or rabbit that had unintentionally passed into his territory.

"Neji! Neji!" I called as I barreled through the rows of sunflowers and crops. The longhaired teen looked up and moved to a squatting position. He squinted in the blinding afternoon sun and wiped the sweat building on his forehead.

"Tenten," he shouted," quit running through the crops and such! Ma's going to have an awful fit if she's sees a stem out of place. And I won't be too mighty excited about it either! You hear?"

Biscuit barked and romped over to me. He successfully tangled his body with my legs. I felt myself fall in an ungraceful heap of laughter and gasps.

"Biscuit," I cooed and scratched the canine behind his ears.

"Now, now boy. She ain't something worth getting all riled up about. Get back over here!" Neji commanded.

"Eh! You're awful, you know that Hyuuga? You're killing all the fun," I scolded as I slowed to a halt in front of my best friend. My hands planted themselves on my hips and I glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I ain't awful. I'm just honest. Last time I checked, that's not a crime," he replied hotly.

"Aren't you all mighty full of your self," I muttered as I sat down next to him.

"Aw, now don't you be throwing a tantrum too. I was kidding. And you damn well know that."

"It ain't polite to cuss at a lady."

"You ain't a lady," Neji said smiling as he eyed my disheveled overalls and scuffed sneakers. I felt my lips quirk up.

"Got that right," I told him, grinning and tackling him into a hug. Biscuit, eager to be a part of everything that went on in his master's life, threw himself on top of us and wagged his tail contentedly.

"Biscuit, now ya'll get off. I can't breathe," the Hyuuga managed to choke out in between pants and my giggles.

"He meant no harm, quit scolding the poor thing."

"I'm teaching him what's right." I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Neji! Lunch is ready. Come inside before grandma drags you by the ear!" Mrs. Hyuuga called to her son.

"Aw alright, no need for threats."

"Can I come too? Ma and Pa will make me come with them on their visit to the Yamanaka's if I return home. Lordy, their girl talks way too much."

The Yamanakas were my neighbors. Their daughter, Ino, was the queen of gossip and all things feminine. I hated her.

"Lordy you talk too much. Besides, you always come over after Sunday school for lunch," Neji said as he brushed off his faded Levis and white T-shirt. They were beginning to look like a patchwork of soil, grass, and cloth. He reached down and helped me to my feet. We started towards the house with Biscuit trotting after us.

Mrs. Hyuuga was sweeping the foyer when we arrived.

"Good afternoon Mam," I greeted, grinning at the woman.

"Well ain't you mighty excited about something," she responded, straightening her spine and propping the broom against the wall.

"Naw, I'm just looking forward to your cooking." At this, Neji's mother smiled and told us to wash up before eating.

"And clean Biscuit before ya'll head to town," the woman shouted before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Yes Mam!" we both hollered from the staircase. Neji and I washed our hands and face before returning downstairs.

Mr. Hyuuga and Neji's grandmother were already seated in the dining room when we entered the room.

"Good afternoon Sir and Mam," I greeted politely as I pulled out my chair.

"Good afternoon," Hizashi, Neji's father, smiled gently. He was a sweet man who probably didn't have the guts to kill a fly. His mother, on the other hand, was another story entirely. She was prim, proper, and degraded everyone and everything in sight. Just one look reduced the worth of something by half.

She merely grunted at us. The elderly lady was not fond of three things: two of them were Neji and I; the other was a rather painful bunion on her foot. I knew this because she always limped when she walked. It wasn't till years later that I realized how much she loved us all. A few years too late, that is.

Hizashi sent his teenage son and me a message through his eyes: ignore her and don't cause a scene. These were the words the man seemed to live by. He avoided conflicts as much as possible and advised the others around him to do so as well.

Biscuit sat quietly by Neji's side. Good behavior at the table, he had learned, led to extra treats later.

Lunch was tense and awkward, but the again, all meals at the Hyuuga household, as I had come to conclude, proceeded in a similar fashion. It was only when the grandmother left to visit friends in the next county, were things ever lively.

Neji and I helped clear the table after eating before heading outside to clean Biscuit. The canine splashed gaily in the tub of soapy water. **(A/N: Gaily as in happily. If you thought of the other definition and started laughing, you aren't old enough to read this. I'd suggest clicking the back button right now.)**

"Biscuit, hold still," the Hyuuga said as he shielded himself from the spray. The dog merely barked and squirmed some more.

"You ain't allowed to come to town with us if you misbehave," I warned and gave it a stern look. The dog finally sobered down and let himself be bathed properly.

"Damn it, Tenten. I reckon he likes you more than me."

"I believe that has some truth. I do let him have the most fun between the two of us." Here Neji frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Nothing you don't want it to," I replied. I ordered Biscuit out of the tub and dried him.

"You're a queer girl you know that?"

"Is that supposed to be insulting?"

"Only if you want it to be." My eyes rolled in their sockets as I stood up.

"It's about two, I think," I said as I took note of the position of the sun. Something my father, an avid outdoorsman, had taught me. "Fetch your pa, will ya? I heard the shipping depot's closing early today. Something about the sheriff's wife being sick. You know, I feel sorry for the man. He probably hasn't seen the sun rise a day in his life without that woman manipulating him. "

"You shouldn't talk bad about your own species," Neji scolded.

"And you're a bitch. Now hurry up." I heard him sigh, but he did as I said.

Ten minutes later, the three of us, as well as Biscuit, were well on our way.

"I heard the situation's getting worse in Europe. Congress doesn't know whether to declare war or not," Hizashi said to the two of us. The only time he discussed politics openly was in the presence of his son and me.

"I read that in the paper this morning. It said that Hitler's getting nuttier everyday. I reckon that man has enough sin on him to send the entire human race to hell," I voiced my opinion proudly.

My male companions chuckled. " That seems likely," Neji agreed. 3 miles later, we arrived at the depot. The shipping depot was a wooden building located smack dab in the middle of town. It was run by the sheriff and doubled as the post office. Here, people sent their goods out on the market and received packages and what not in return.

Hizashi was carrying a medium-sized crate filled to the brim with strawberries. There was a piece of paper stuck to the side with scotch tape. It had the address. The strawberries were apparently being shipped to his brother in California. Before heading inside, Neji's father handed us a nickel a piece to buy a bottle of soda from the cooler on the porch.

We sat, pressing the chilled bottles to our skin and gulping down the coke to soothe our dry throats. Biscuit lay in the shade. Thus was our normal routine.

"Hey Neji?" I began.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have to go to Sunday school?"

"I reckon it's because I'm a good enough Catholic already."

"Well, I reckon it's because the church community expects your grandma to set you straight."

"Listen you, hold your tongue if you ain't got nothing nice to say. You hear?" Neji told me. He had always been this way: lecturing and scolding me about my morals. I didn't like that. I wanted to grow and learn on my own. I didn't want his help. As a result, I had become an expert at drowning him out.

"Alright, don't throw one of your hissy fits," I told him. That was my way of saying "shut up" in public.

"I don't know why I keep you around," he retorted.

"You need me and I need you." I, of course, only thought the first half to be true, but I had added the last bit to keep him silent.

"You know, sometimes I think you hate me."

"I don't hate you. You're my best friend." This was not a lie.

"Well, I'd strongly appreciate you not lashing out at me every time I scold you. I do it for your own good."

"I don't lash out. I speak my mind."

"Well quit it. It ain't worth all the trouble you'll get into if you do." I never did understand what had set us in such a foul mood. It was probably the heat. But for the sake of his sanity, as well as my own, I left it at that.

"Fine." Hizashi returned a minute or two later. We tossed the bottles in the trash and stood up.

"Y'all want to stop at the diner before heading home?" he asked.

"Eh, my ma's probably wondering where the hell I am as it is. I think heading home would be best," I told him. Another thing I loved about my best friend's pa was that he didn't mind me cussing. My own father would call me out if I ever did that in his presence. My ma would probably go into cardiac arrest.

"I agree. Grandma ain't fond of tardiness. She doesn't want a minute spent on something useless."

"Well son, eating ain't useless."

"Well if we just did a few hours ago then it is."

"Aw, I reckon you're right. There's no need to fight like barbarians in the middle of the street. Let's go."

The walk home was silent. The crickets chirped in the evening twilight.

"So how are your folks coming along?" Hizashi asked me. I merely shrugged.

"They're doing fine, I guess. Pa's worried about the war. Ma's worried about me."

"Are you worried about something?" Neji asked.

"Naw. What's there to be worried about?"

"Your family."

"Neji Hyuuga, if you're too embarrassed to admit that you want me to worry about you, speak now or forever hold your peace."

My best friend was startled and stopped walking. His face flushed and he concentrated on a pebble to avoid my gaze.

"I ain't asking you to be worried about me. But I worry about you. It'd be nice if you returned the favor," was all he mumbled.

His pa said nothing. He knew when speaking was a sin.

"I don't need to worry about you. You wouldn't try to protect me if you couldn't protect yourself now would ya?"

"I reckon I would. It's worth a try." To this I said nothing, but I turned as red as red can be.

"You hold your tongue if you're trying to sweet talk me. You ought to be ashamed for telling a fib," I warned him.

"I ain't trying to sweet talk you. I'm trying to show you I care. " How the boy could say that in front of his father was beyond me. I responded by turning my back to him.

"Neji, I ain't trying to be mean, but what you're saying is making me feel mighty uncomfortable. I'd suggest we continue this conversation at a more suitable time. I have to be home soon."

"Yeah alright," he told me and we continued on. I thanked the two when we arrived at my door. I gave Neji a small smile before slipping inside. I didn't realize the meaning of his words back then, and I didn't understand how those few words would turn my nightmare worse than it was already coming on to be.

…

**A/N: So, how was it? I apologize if it was a bit of a snooze. It will get better, however. Please R&R.**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…**...**

"Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise," Neji repeated to himself as he put on his trousers and T-shirt.

Today was Wednesday. Wednesday meant his Ma's knitting circle would be meeting in the Church basement after 11:00 mass. The young Hyuuga, fortunately, would not be forced to accompany her as he had done in his toddler years.

Instead, he planned to finish his chores before she left and ask for permission to visit his best friend.

-July 20, 1940-

I had woken up at the "cock-a-doodle-do" of Robert, the rooster atop of the Yamanaka's barn, and immediately set out to do my work (rather unhappily one might add).

"Damn bird. Can't let nobody sleep properly. It better thank the heavens I haven't taken Pa's gun and shot its brains out. Not that he has any to begin with," I muttered as I shoveled hay into the horses' stalls.

I had always hated Wednesdays. I never really figured out why, but as time went on, my dislike grew with my age.

"Neji better get his ass down here by noon. I have a mighty list of things to settle with him," I said to the chickens ten minutes later as I fed them corn.

While carrying slops from last night's supper to the pigpen, I heard a peculiar sound. It was a steady rumble and the crunching of pebbles. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. I hurriedly dumped the scraps in the trough and ran to the fence bordering the field.

I squinted as dust was kicked up along the road. There seemed to be a blob of black slowly coming closer and closer. I climbed onto the rung of the fence and jutted my head out.

It was an automobile, I realized with a sudden jolt. I had seen pictures of them in the paper every now and then. "But what is it doing here? No one living in the area owns one," I thought.

Next a figure stepped out. He (at least I assumed it was a man) was tall and lean with a familiar air about him. Two smaller people accompanied him, children I assumed.

My curiosity peaked and I wanted so badly to run and meet them. I wiped my hands on my overalls and stepped down. The trio was moving towards me.

"Tenten," I heard a gruff voice say. In an instant, before I even realized it, I had sprinted to the gate towards them. I hugged the man.

" Uncle Hiashi!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and gave me a squeeze. Hiashi was Neji's uncle from California. He was an adventurer, much like my father. I loved him dearly. The other two, were his daughters, Hinata of thirteen years, and Hanabi of seven. I didn't really like them much, neither did Neji. Nevertheless, I tried to be as polite as possible.

"Hey! You two finally got more meat on ya. You were as skinny as fence pickets last time I saw you. Now you're as fat as pigs!" Perhaps my etiquette wasn't exactly on par, because their expressions changed from small smiles to awkward and startled. Fortunately, Hiashi agreed with me.

"They have grown, haven't they?" he asked, proud.

"Yes Sir," I grinned at him.

Together, the four of us walked on to Neji's home. When the chipped yellow painted house came into view, so did my best friend, his folks, Biscuit, and grandma. The family was waiting on the front porch for our arrival.

They hugged, and kissed, and what not, and were invited in to breakfast. I was about to excuse myself, seeing as I knew it wasn't my place to be there nor did I want grandma to hold her chin any higher than she already did, but my escape was in vain.

"Now, now squirt. We ain't seen you for a good two years and I'm sure you've mighty changed," Hiashi said to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and pushing me along with him through the door.

"She won't ever change," his nephew told him. When his uncle's back was turned, he gave me what an almost affectionate look.

"And I wouldn't want you to, bud," he whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't need you to love me."

"It don't matter. I already do and that won't change no matter how hard ya'll try." He was stubborn when it came to dealings with the heart. I wouldn't admit it back then, but the thought of him, a perfect gentleman, loving me, a girl who should have been born a man, scared me. I was afraid to ruin his life.

"Now listen here, Hyuuga, if you really do any have affection for me, I'd suggest you keep it to yourself. 'Cause I sure as hell won't accept it. Now if you ever say 'I love you' to me again, I'll hate you more than that Ino girl. Is that clear?" I was giving him a fair warning, but even now, I don't think I could ever hate him. He didn't think so either, and made the mistake of telling me so.

I punched him in the nose.

"Dang it woman!" he yelled at me, hands cupped under his nostrils as blood poured out. "You better keep them hands to yourself, you hear?"

I snorted an unladylike snort. "You'd better keep _your_ hands to _yourself._ Besides, it ain't my fault you're as weak as a newborn duckling. I reckon your grandma could bowl over someone harder than you ever could."

Neji was steaming like a freight train. He strangled me, his arm looped around my neck.

"S-stop!" I sputtered. Just then, Hizashi came into the foyer, Biscuit at his heels.

"What's taken ya'll so-" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Neji Hyuuga, unhand her this instant! And go wash yourself up boy!" he commanded. I dropped to the floor in an ungraceful heap as soon as he let go. His father helped me to my feet.

"What the hell did he do this time?"

"He was making me feel mighty uncomfortable."

"Well I can see that," he told me, eyeing my red neck. "C'mon, the pancakes are getting cold and Ma's getting mad."

I followed him obediently; not at all regretful of anything that had transpired between my best friend and me. "I set him straight I did. Just like the church community expects his grandma to. Can't believe I'm saying I did that old hag a favor. Willingly too, at that," I thought to myself.

Breakfast was _awkward_. But then again, as I had mentioned before, any meal at the Hyuuga household was executed in a similar fashion. The only conversation, albeit quite a short one, was between Hiashi and Hizashi.

Neji's father had complained that he'd just sent a crate of strawberries over a few days back and that they may spoil before his brother and children returned home.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Ma's sick as the devil, but she can take care of things for a few days. She's got the neighbors too," Hizashi assured him.

"Ma" was Neji's aunt. She had cancer and was probably going to drop dead any day now. At least that was my opinion, and I wisely held my tongue.

Biscuit, who had followed Neji upstairs, entered the dining room along with his playmate. He sat down next to me and nudged me leg with his nose a good many times. I paid no heed to either of them and downed my pancakes with syrup.

Neji smiled at me softly as I ate. I was just itching to have another go at him.

"Idiot. Doesn't know when to stop," I muttered. I turned my gaze on Hinata and Hanabi. They both had impeccable manners and ate only a forkful at a time. I, however, shoveled it in even if I hadn't finished chewing the previous bite.

I tried to mimic them for fun, but after a few seconds, I decided they were stupid. I didn't care how polite and dainty they were, and stuffed nearly half a pancake down my throat as proof.

"Don't do that Bud," I heard Neji whisper as he watched me. I glared at him and proceeded to do so for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast, I headed off to do the rest of my chores. Much to my dismay, Hyuuga was trailing after me.

"Go away!" I told him and walked faster.

"Why?" he asked, like he already didn't know. I stopped and turned to face him. I hadn't realized he was so close; his nose brushed mine. Neji was attractive, and any girl that ever walked the Earth, I concluded, would kill to be in my position.

"Why can't I come with you?" he asked again.

" 'Cause we ain't friends no more." I reached up to wipe a patch of syrup from my lip, but Neji's hand caught mine.

"You look cute in your overalls," he told me, and wiped my lip with his thumb.

"Don't tell a fib," I scolded.

"I ain't telling a fib. Ten, can't we talk about this?"

"No!"

"And why's that?"

" 'Cause I don't want to."

"That don't matter."

"I thought you cared about me," I reminded him.

"I thought you wanted me to keep my affection to myself." He was toying with me, I was sure. Just the thought made me want to rip his hair out.

"You better shut your trap, you hear?" He was quiet for a moment. But just as I turned my back on him, he spoke:

"Do you hate me?" Now it was my turn to be silent.

"Well, I feel like hating you right about now," I responded after debating it in my head.

"But do you _want_ to hate me?"

"I reckon I don't. But if you keep being so-so aggressive, I'll have to."

"No you won't."

"I reckon I will."

"I reckon you won't." My hands fisted.

"You got no right to tell me what to do," I argued.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, _I'm trying to get you to love me._"

"Well you ain't doing a mighty fine job," I told him.

"Aw, that's alright. I'll win you over one way or another."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will." I turned on my heel and stomped away, fuming. Neji didn't follow this time, but I could tell he was hurt. As in he was going to run far off in to the fields and cry until the cows came home, kind of hurt.

"Damn boy. The only thing he's accomplished is driving me insane. I swear, I'll hate him even if I don't want to, if he ever softens me up." I didn't realize that was impossible at the age of fourteen. Even now, I don't think I have it quite straight.

I had planned to avoid the Hyuugas as much as possible for the rest of the day. However, my plans were soiled by the late afternoon. My father, home for lunch, had brought popsicles from the drugstore for Neji and me to enjoy. As a result, I was forced to go see him.

Neji was sitting on a pile of hay in the barn when I found him. Lord, he had the saddest face I ever saw. I felt wicked for making him shed tears, but firmly held on to my belief that it was for his own good.

"Hey bud," I greeted quietly, as to not startle him. He wiped his red eyes and attempted to smile.

"Scoot your ass will ya," I said and plopped down next to him. I handed him the popsicle.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, inspecting the cartoon-covered packaging.

"My father bought it. And I ain't leaving till you've licked it dry." Neji just stared at me and I could tell he wanted a hug.

"Aw all right," I told him and wrapped my arms around him. He cried a river over my shoulder.

"I don't want you to hate me," he whispered.

"You idiot. I don't hate you. Why don't you clean your ears out and quit being so stupid. Now shut up and eat. I know you barely ate your lunch." The Hyuuga was very accustomed to my course language and didn't mind one bit when I said something like that to him.

He devoured the icy treat rather quickly (only two minutes).

"I guess you're leaving now," he murmured.

"I ain't going no where," I contradicted. We spent the afternoon (his Ma, thankfully, was at church and did not bother us) and much of the evening talking about the silliest things.

I left for supper, but came back to walk the fields with him.

"You know," Neji said, pausing his feet and staring at the sky," I reckon I'll die young." I was startled and immediately demanded a reason.

"I don't know, just a feeling."

"You idiot! Quit trying to be all philosophical and scare the shit out of me."

"I wasn't trying to."

"That's what you always say."

" 'Cause it's the truth." I smacked him hard- hard enough to send him to the ground and me, with him.

He laughed and hugged me tight. "You know, if I do die young, I reckon I'll die happy if I'm with you."

I didn't want him to think that way. I didn't want him to die and I sure as hell didn't want him to be happy by means of being with me. I wasn't worth it.

Nevertheless, I didn't say a word to dampen his mood.

While saying prayers before bed, Neji's words rang in my mind. Let me tell you, I prayed harder than any saint that night; I prayed he was telling a fib.

…

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but **_**The Unwritten Rules of Espionage**_** is my top priority at the moment. But don't worry; I'll update this at least every two weeks. Please R&R!**


	3. Gifts and Awkward Conversations

**A/N: To all my readers and reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! And a very special thanks to AliceOtaku. You're awesome! Love you girl! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Biscuit. **

…

Neji woke up at three in the morning to stare out at the desolate, gray sky from his bedroom window.

"Dear Lord. I reckon it'll rain a mighty long time today. And I reckon Tenten's going to be as mad as hell when she finishes her chores. Then she'll stomp the life out of the soil beneath her feet and throw a fit 'cause she's soaking wet. That crazy girl."

The Hyuuga lay back down and readjusted the pillow behind his head. He turned on his side and yawned.

"That crazy girl," he murmured again," that crazy girl I love."

-July 21, 1940-

I was not excited that morning. I had woken to a clap of thunder that made me deaf for about half a minute. Next came a streak of lightning that would've scorched my eyeballs if it were any brighter.

I groaned and rubbed my face till my hands felt like gravel against a scraped knee. It was humid in my bedroom. Sweat clung to my clothes and made my hair seem fit enough to spark a fire.

I trudged to the bathroom unable to bear the stench and grime a minute longer. The shower water was warm, but this type of heat I didn't mind.

I stood there like a soaking wet log a lot longer than I probably needed to. My skin began to look like that of a prune. I grimaced as Neji's grandmother came to mind.

"Damn that woman to bloody hell," I muttered as I dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and tiptoed back to my room. After digging through my drawers for about half a minute, I found a clean pair of overalls and undergarments.

I dressed, pulled on my socks and shoes, and headed out do my chores. By now the sky was a bit brighter, although the angry grey clouds still reined dominant over the sun.

"Them clouds look fit to kill. May Lord have mercy on whoever's soul is destined to feel their fury."

I walked along to the fields at a slow gait, waddling almost, as fatigue came rushing back to me. The cold wind was quite aggressive. It swept through my hair, tugged at my clothes, nipped at my heels, and pushed against me like an animal.

I trudged through the mud-laden grass towards the pigpen.

"You gluttons get more food in ya, than we humans do in this area," I muttered as I threw the slops in the trough.

Ino, the fattest pig named after my idiotic neighbor, snorted happily. I snorted back.

"Ya'll better shut up and quit creating such a ruckus. I swear you can be worse than that damned rooster."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the barn, the empty pail swinging from my fingers. The hens were my favorite creatures on the farm. When I was a "juvenile delinquent" as my father put it, I used to cuddle and stoke 'em till they nearly lost all their feathers and tried to peck me to death. I smirked as I emptied a bag of corn for them and watched them scramble towards the food.

As soon as they got their lazy asses off their nests, I collected the eggs and dumped into the pail, careful not to break any.

The horses were my least favorite (although I loved riding them). They would release gas right in my face as I scrubbed their skin.

"Those ungrateful bums. If they were human, Ma'd have slapped them silly the second she saw them, yes she would."

I grabbed the shovel propped against wall and pushed the hay into the stalls, all the while muttering and cursing.

Yes I was always a bit of a grump in the morning. A "bitch" as Neji would say. I always told him that I'd knock him dead with the very shovel I was holding, lest he held his tongue.

I plopped my behind on the ground to rest for a minute or two. My thoughts, to my utter irritation, were stuck on a certain Hyuuga.

"The nerve he has of telling such a romantic fib. And then he tells me he's going to die young. Why I ought to call his grandma on him. She'd set him right. Just like the church community expects her to."

I picked myself off the ground and brushed my overalls. I locked the barn behind me, adjusted my hold on the pail, and headed back to the house. My father was up and about when I arrived.

"Good morning Pa," I greeted.

" 'Morning Squirt. Got them eggs?" he asked as he heated the coffee pot.

"Yes Sir," I affirmed. I pulled them out and placed them in a bowl to wash.

"Neji came by this morning," my father began, " and asked me quite a queer question."

My fists clenched and I set my jaw. "That damn persistent boy," I thought.

"He asked me when I intended to let you marry. Now what's all this about, Squirt?" Pa opened the porch door, sat down on the step, and patted the space next to him. I sighed.

"Nothing," I lied, joining him.

"You ain't planning to run away are you?"

"What? Why in the name of God and all things holy would I do that? Especially with a kid like him?"

My father was silent before he began to chuckle and shake his head. "You and him both. You'd make quite a feisty couple." My face heated in embarrassment.

"Pa!" I cried. "You're terrible! Take it back!" He in fact, did not eat his words, but instead hugged me and ruffled my hair.

"You're quite girly aren't ya? Getting all riled up over nothing."

"I ain't girly," I contradicted. My father merely grinned.

"Sure you are! You are a female aren't you?"

"Yeah, one who should have been born a boy."

"I don't think Neji would love you as much as he did if you were a boy."

"That'd be a mighty blessing if- wait, how in tar nation did you know about that?" I asked, confused, surprised, and growing angry.

Pa shrugged. "Just a guess. But it is quite obvious. His father agrees."

"Men," I fumed.

"If we're so bad, why do you want to be one?"

" 'Cause I just do," I answered stubbornly.

"You're… afraid aren't you?"

"Pa, you better to hold your tongue just like the rest of us!" I told him, cringing as his huge smile came back into place. He didn't have time to reply, however, as Ma decided to butt in.

"Now what are ya'll arguing about?" she commanded to know, rubbing her hair.

"Nothing Ma."

"Tenten, don't you dare tell me a fib."

"I ain't-"

"We're talking about her beau," my father interrupted.

"Pa!"

"Now, now Squirt. You don't need to hide it-"

"I-"

"Both of you quit squabbling like headless chickens!" My mother, I believed, could silence God if she really wanted to.

"You have a beau?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Yes you do," my father insisted.

"Pa, shut it. Now go take the coffee pot off the stove before it causes a mighty explosion." Her husband, thumped me on the back and winked, and headed inside.

Ma sat down in his place.

"You have a beau?" she repeated again.

"No Mam."

"Then why did your father say you did?"

"I reckon he was being mighty dumb."

"I reckon you'll be in a mighty heap of trouble if you keep lying. Now who is he?"

"Ma! He's not my beau. He's just-he's just joking. He doesn't love me."

"Who?" I was sure I was as red as a rose bush in the spring afternoon sun. But me being the stubborn mule I was, refused to tell her.

"Is it…" my mother paused to rack her brain for the names of all the males I knew. "Is it Neji?"

I shook my head.

"It is, isn't it? You don't have any other male friends besides him."

My expression was pained. "Ma, he doesn't love me and I don't love him."

"That's a pity. He's a nice kid. You two would make a cute couple."

"We're not getting married," I hissed.

"Who's not getting married?" a voice, the voice I really didn't want to hear, asked.

"Good morning," Neji greeted. I glared at him.

"You'll look like a prune by the time you're my grandma's age if you keep frowning like that," he told me, grinning just like my father.

"Anyone would look like a prune by the time they're your grandma's age," I retorted.

"You're a funny girl," the Hyuuga commented, pinching my nose and wiggling it. I swatted his hand away.

"Why are you even here?"

"What? I can't visit my beau?" My mother made a little cooing sound. I, on the other hand, stood up and punched him in the nose (again). He landed flat on his back (again) and cursed at me.

My father, who was leaning against the side of the threshold, laughed, eventually putting his mug of coffee on the windowsill to keep from dropping it. My mother was furious. She dragged me inside by the ear and sat me down at the kitchen table.

"Stay here and behave," she seethed and then left to aid Neji, who was still squealing on the ground.

"That bastard asked for it," I mumbled to myself. My father reclaimed his mug and came to sit next to me.

"Now that wasn't awful nice, Squirt," he scolded.

"He deserved it! We never established that we were dating. He should be punished."

"Tenten, people do crazy things for love."

"Pa! He-he- yesterday he told me he would die young. He's acting all queer and it's making me uncomfortable."

My father just took a few deep breaths and kept quiet. A minute later, Ma and Neji came in to join us.

The Hyuuga seemed all teary eyed.

"That baby," I thought. "Sucking up to my mother."

Neji, surprisingly, did not look at me throughout the entire meal. I was expecting dirty or pitiful looks, but not one was shot my way.

After breakfast, however, when I was putting my shoes on and preparing to help my Pa plant another row of winter squash, he approached me.

"Bud, can we talk a minute?" he asked softly. My father nodded at me and I complied. We went into the back pastures and sat down on a hill lined with little cherry trees.

"I know you ain't my beau, And I know you'll probably never will be, but I had to try, didn't I?"

"No you didn't."

"Ten, don't be like that. I swear you can be sourer than my grandma. I'm apologizing. Can't you be nice to anyone?"

I tucked my knees underneath my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I am being nice," I mumbled.

"No you ain't," he stopped when he heard a sniffle. "Aw, now don't you go crying." He moved closer and hugged me tight.

"Now shush woman." He held me for at least an hour as we made awkward conversation.

"How are your cousins and uncle?" I asked as I played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hanabi and Hinata are as queer as ever. Uncle says he has a present for you. He asked if you and your folks could come and dine with us tonight."

"I'll ask Ma." And that was that.

He headed home and I headed to the field. Pa was on all fours planting seeds. I kneeled down next to him.

"Hey you. How'd it go?"

"It was fine."

"That's good." I had a feeling he knew there was more to it, but he didn't ask.

Soon enough, the events of the morning were forgotten, as I worked under the mercy of the brutal afternoon sun. I wiped sweat off me forehead and sat back on my haunches.

"And just this morning I thought it was going to rain," I muttered, as I looked up at the sky.

During lunch, I brought up Neji's invitation for dinner.

"While we haven't seen him for a few years, have we? I think it'd be wonderful," my mother said and told me to call the Hyuugas after eating. I ate my sandwich slowly, savoring every bite, and was grateful for the cold, soothing coca cola.

"You tired?" me father asked, and I nodded. He patted my back and told me to take a nap later.

"That reminds me. I have to fix up that dress for the church party this Sunday."

"Aw Ma, do I have to come?" She gave me a very severe gaze.

"Do not argue with me. Bring down the dress after you finish your phone call."

I huffed, "Yes Mam."

About 30 minutes later, I helped clear off the table and brought down the dress. I then proceeded to call Neji.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Oh good afternoon dear. How are you today?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm well. Would you like to speak with Neji?"

"No Mam. I just wanted to let you know my parents and I accept the invitation for dinner."

"Wonderful! Uncle will be delighted to see you all! He's made several inquiries about you especially. I hear he wants to give you a special gift."

"I know. Neji told me. I'll see you this evening."

"Indeed. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mam."

I hung up and was about to head to my room when my mother yelled for my presence in the living room.

"Tenten, try this on. I think I'll have you wear this one tonight and your yellow one for the party."

I pouted, but grabbed the dress out of her hands and changed. Ma inspected me from all angles. She tugged it here, pinned it there, and so on. I stood there like a statue for an hour at least, cursing my rotten luck.

"There. Perfect!" I looked down at my dress to see it looked no different from the time I tried it on. I glared at it.

"Stupid dress," I mumbled. I was too tired to argue, though. I simply changed, lay down on the sofa, and fell asleep.

-At 6:00 P.M.-

"Squirt, time to wake up," Pa gently shook me awake. The living room was pitch black. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My father turned on the lamp and helped me to my feet.

"It's time to get ready," he told me. I nodded and headed upstairs. I washed my face and combed my hair before pulling on the dreaded dress.

It was made of navy blue velvet, with long sleeves and fake diamond buttons. I pulled on my stockings and dress shoes before going to ask my mother for her approval.

She was powdering her face when I found her in my folk's bedroom. She again inspected me, hauled me over to the dresser, and powdered my face.

"Ma!"

"Shush! You're fourteen! All girls your age wear make up!"

"Yeah, but they don't powder their faces like grannies."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Mam."

"That's what I thought." She proceeded to brush my curly hair (I had left it down) and tied it into a ponytail with a bow.

"Now go wait with your father downstairs," she commanded. I did as she said and we were soon on our way to the Hyuugas.

Neji opened the door and welcomed us in. Biscuit yapped happily as we entered the dining room.

After exchanging the customary greetings, we all sat down to enjoy the meal.

Uncle Hiashi led us in saying grace and afterwards, the first course was brought in.

It was vegetable stew. I took small sips, and saw that Neji was doing the same. When he looked at me, I made a grimacing face. He immediately averted his gaze towards his bowl to hide his smile.

Hinata and Hanabi were eating like the dainty little ladies they were. I stuck my tongue out at them when they weren't looking.

The adults were conversing animatedly. They would often erupt into laughter over the strangest things.

Neji's grandma was watching them with a disapproving gaze. I rolled my eyes at her.

The second course was grilled chicken and potato salad. When my plate was filled, I had to resist the urge to shove it all into my mouth.

"So Tenten, how was your day?" Hiashi posed the question, ending all previous conversation and directing all eyes in my direction. I cleared my throat and smiled sheepishly.

"Fine."

"Ah, that's good to hear." I saw him wink at his nephew, who seemed just as bewildered as I was.

"I heard you had a little issue this morning."

"There was no issue," I answered quickly, causing an awkward silence. No knowing what else to do, I crammed a spoonful of salad into my mouth.

"Hmm… interesting." He them turned his gaze on Neji," Do you have anything to say about it?"

"Uh… no."

Uncle Hiashi "hmm-ed" even louder than before and nodded.

"Well, that ends that," he concluded abruptly, clapped his hands, and ordered the next course in.

Dessert was always my favorite. We had apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

A little while later, content and full, we all wandered into the living room. Here, Hiashi revealed his present for me.

I gingerly took the present, wrapped in tacky paper, in my hands. I sat down and tore the wrapping paper off slowly. Inside was a stationary set to write letters with. It included envelopes, paper, mailing stamps, and a pen.

"Thank you Uncle," I said, grinning at him.

"That's not all. How would you like to drive my car?" After gaping at him for several seconds, I trapped him in a huge bear hug. He grinned back and we headed outside.

"Alright. Here's how you do it," he explained. I watched carefully as he shifted the gears and hit the appropriate pedals. When asked if I understood, I nodded and we exchanged seats.

I felt very giddy as I fired up the engine. I took a deep breath before hitting the accelerator. At first, it was a bit scary, but after that, I was thrilled.

Hiashi and I talked and sang old tunes.

"I really hope you come out to California some time," he told me as I steered the car down the dirt road.

"I reckon I'll find a way to convince my folks. But if I can't, I can always write to you."

"You sure as hell can."

The night air was refreshing. At times I took my gaze off the road and directed it heavenwards. The stars were beautiful. I didn't know that-months later, all I would be doing was stargazing.

"Tenten?" Uncle began, his voice sounded so distant.

"Yes Sir."

"Will you marry my nephew?" The question startled me out of my wits and I turned to look at him.

"I-" But before I had time to answer, there was an awful bang and glass flew. The car tipped over and we fell into a ditch.

I felt warm liquid flowing out of me and then I went numb.

…

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please review! Again, I apologize for the delay. **


	4. Waking Up

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Your support is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…

I awoke to the sobbing of angels. The sun was hidden behind patches of angry black clouds, strewn together to create an ominous cast over the land.

The room I was in was beige, with tacky green triangles dotting the walls. I narrowed my eyes, trying to comprehend my location. My room at home was white, with candy pink curtains, and oak furniture. This wasn't anything like that…

I was in the hospital. The thought struck as quick as a knife on flesh. The shock was the like the screaming of pain after such torture. My hands found their way to my chest, particularly the area over my heart. I clutched the patient gown in between my pale fingers as I inhaled deeply.

"Dear Lord," I whispered, my eyes ready to fall out of their sockets. I searched for something, anything I was familiar with. To my utter dismay, the only thing I recognized was the back of my hand.

-July 22, 1940-

"May God have mercy on my soul," I prayed. I decided I couldn't possibly just sit upon the bed like hens and chickens guard their nests, I had to find…

Here I paused to think. "What the hell do I need to find?" I asked, resting by bottom back on the sheets. My eyes drooped and I was sure I looked worse than Satan.

Hiashi. As soon as the name flashed in my mind, I was up and tiptoeing towards the door. I twisted the knob, the coldness of the metal made me shiver.

I peeked into the hall. There were two nurses at the end of the passageway, blocking the entrance to the next corridor.

"Just my luck," I muttered. I chewed on my lip, a habit that Neji dearly reprimanded me for. Neji…

Again my mind was jumbled as I whispered his name aloud over and over again. I leaned against the side of the threshold and nearly lulled myself back to sleep. Unfortunately, in my trance-like state, I began to lean far too much to my left, and toppled over.

The impact with the floor was bloody murder to my aching joints and goose bumped skin. I lay there staring at the rectangular lights on the ceiling feeling drowsier and drowsier. At some point, I was unable to open my eyes, nor did I have the energy or intention of doing so.

I heard an exclamation of "oh", shuffling, and finally tugging at my limbs.

"It's probably the nurses," I thought, as I was carried back into my room. As I was tucked in, I lost consciousness.

-12:00 P.M. -

I wasn't sure how much time had elapsed between the time I fell and when I woke up. To me, it seemed merely a second, just one bat of an eyelash.

This time, as I sat up, I noticed the presence of two women: my mother and Mrs. Hyuuga. They sat in the stiff wooden chairs near the door, as if they were afraid to approach me. Their eyes were red and swelled from tears. Their mouths were twisted in a pitiful cry. Sopping handkerchiefs dangled from their fingers.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and I glanced at them shyly. They stopped their mourning and looked up with the appearance of startled deer.

"Tenten," my mother whispered as if she were in a state of grace. I rolled my eyes heavenwards to see if a halo had magically placed itself above my head. I only saw bandages.

In fact, all the time I had been conscious, I hadn't examined myself. My arms and legs had band-aids here and there to cover up cuts and scratches. There was also a row of nasty bruises on all four limbs. My head, as I previously noted, was wrapped in bandages. I reached up and touched it, finding a rather large bump on the back.

I realized I had a concussion. Being the curious person I was, I poked underneath the gauge a bit. My hand, however, was immediately snatched away and held tightly between two others.

"You're alright," Ma cooed, cupping my face, before pulling me into a hug.

"Good golly woman. I'm alive, ain't I? No need to get all emotional," I told her.

"Shut up, you. I sit here all night crying my heart out and you ain't even excited to see me! I don't know why I bother," she shook her head sadly and drew away.

"Ya'll being drama queens in my opinion. I'd suggest you toughen up. Pa would want you that way," I scolded. My mother frowned sourly. Mrs. Hyuuga managed to crack a watery smile.

"Neji's been waiting out there all night for you. He cried too. I don't know what you did to him, but it's a mighty blessing he ain't cocky like all the other boys his age," she whispered in my ear and gave me a squeeze.

"Mam, you didn't see what he did yesterday, and I reckon you don't want to hear about it." She stood back, puzzled.

"What did he do?"

"He called me his beau."

"What's so wrong about that? I think you're mighty handsome, and levelheaded. You'd make a fine couple."

I heaved a long sigh. "I ain't level-headed Mam," I said," anybody can tell you that."

Mrs. Hyuuga chuckled, "Modest, are we?"

"I'm as modest as the devil!"

"Tenten, you hold your tongue, you hear?" Ma hissed, clearly misinterpreting what I said, or just not liking it because she didn't have a sense of humor.

"I think my son would like to see you now," Mrs. Hyuuga told me, breaking the argument.

"Aw, alright. Send him in," I ordered.

I waited a few minutes, drumming my fingers on my leg. I took note of a bouquet of yellow roses on the bedside table and stared at them in wonder.

"If that boy brought them, I'll have his ass," I muttered. I heard the door swing open and my mouth opened before I could even see whom it was.

"Ne- oh… hello Mam."

Neji's grandmother sized me up and waddled in her old folk way across the room. She stopped in front of the window. Silence followed as the woman gazed out at the gray horizon.

"You're a murderer," she finally croaked, turning to fix her sour, beady black eyes on me.

"No I ain't. I don't even remember what happened! All I know is there was a boom and then glass flew everywhere."

"The car tipped over and crushed my son. I hoped you'd be the one pronounced dead, not him." Her voice was grave and filled with hatred. I was as mad as a bull seeing red.

"You better hold your tongue you bitchy old woman! Or I'll kill you next!" I growled.

"You should be ashamed. I-"

"No Mam, _you_ should be ashamed." Neji's grandma pressed her lips into a thin white line. She surveyed me for the last time before leaving.

My hands fisted as I leaned back into the pillows. Tears silently poured down my cheeks. I stayed in that position for a good hour before I got my next visitor: Neji.

I expected him to be worried, and sweet, and loving. Instead, he looked as angry as hell.

"What did you say to my grandma?" he demanded to know. I refused to answer, and turned my head the other way.

"Tenten, you _will_ tell me."

"I didn't say nothing she didn't deserve," I finally spoke, my voice was thick and a painful lump had found its way to my throat. I heard a sigh.

"Bud, quit being such a grump. She wasn't out of line."

"So you do believe I'm a murderer!" I screeched, turning my severe, torn, aching gaze on him.

"I never-"

"Yes you did! Right now you just did!" My best friend shook his head.

"Why don't you ever listen?" he whispered.

" 'Cause I've already heard more than my fair share." Neither of us spoke for the longest time. The rain seemed to beat harder against the window, until it blocked out every other sound.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Neji told me. "You just killed my uncle, and you can't offer no sympathy? Instead you threaten the rest of us. Why don't you just go curl up under a rock and just die? " His jaw clenched, and his expression was ferocious. He glared at me, and stalked out of the room.

I buried my face in my hands. My life was turning upside down without my consent.

When I was young, I was afraid of change. I never wished on a star, I never hoped for anything, I wanted everything to stay the way it was. I was afraid of_ mistakes_.

"I don't need them," I assured myself. "They're all dumber than logs."

"Who's dumber than a log?" I looked up to see Pa. He patted me on the back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on, Squirt?"

I shrugged and knotted the linen sheets with my fingers.

"It don't seem like nothing. I saw Neji come out of here a while ago and he seemed mighty upset. What did you say?"

"I said nothing he didn't deserve," I repeated the same line.

"Oh yes you did."

"Pa! He was being real mean and so was that old woman he lives with." My father frowned.

"Be respectful, would you?"

"They don't deserve my respect."

Pa ran his fingers through his hair and looked anywhere, but me.

"Listen," he finally said," I understand you're upset and all, but that doesn't mean you can treat them like they're animals. "

I narrowed my eyes," I ain't treating them in any such way."

"Squirt, don't lie to your father. Now get some rest. The doctor said you'd be allowed to come home by the evening."

"Yes Sir," I mumbled. Pa gave me a hug, kissed the top of my head, and was off. I yawned and turned on to my side, preparing to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, drowsiness refused to come. I instead lay on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Good Lord, ain't my day turning out to be superb?" I muttered. I thought of yesterday: from Pa teasing me in the morning to the dinner at the Hyuuga's place. I tried my best not to think of what happened after that.

I began to feel a growing pain in my stomach, followed by a series of grumbles.

"All right, all right, I'm getting you food. Now hush!" I stumbled off the bed and stood till I stopped wobbling.

I slowly made my way out of my room and down the hall. I crept down the stairs slowly, clutching the banister like it was the last thing on this damned planet.

I gritted my teeth as a shiver ran up and down my spine. The floor was so cold.

"Now where in tar nation is the cafeteria?" I wondered, placing my hands on my hips. I went right, left, up, and down. At one point, I nearly collapsed again because my head was spinning from all the turns.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" a woman with blond hair, brown eyes, and red painted nail, asked me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well, where the hell are you going?"

This seemed to be a poor choice of words, for her expression was now constipated.

"Pardon, young lady?"

"Well you are pardoned, now move along," I waved her off. The woman grabbed my flailing wrist, bent down to my eye level, and glared.

I blew air in her face, looking absolutely drunk.

She sputtered and dragged me down the corridor. We stopped in front of an office, _her _office, I assumed.

She sat me down in a big old chair and heaved a long sigh.

"What room were you in?"

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"Tenten Murakami."

"When were you admitted?"

"Yesterday night probably."

She nodded, flipping through a huge notebook. I crossed my arms and watched her.

"I'm hungry," I finally said, " And I was trying to find the cafeteria."

"Well patients aren't supposed to walk around alone. You're supposed to call for a nurse."

"I ain't a baby," I argued.

"That don't matter," she retorted.

"Well then, are you going to escort me?" I asked.

She snorted, "I'm the head nurse. I don't escort nobody."

"Then how do you make a living?"

"Shut your mouth you hot head!"

"You shut your mouth, blondie!" I spat. I had to admit: fighting with her was rather entertaining.

The nurse fumed, grabbed me again by the wrist, and pulled me out of her office. I wasn't exactly sure where she was taking me this time, nor did I care. But I hoped to dear God, that wherever we were going, there was food.

To my surprise and utter delight, she took me to the cafeteria. She instructed me to sit at a wooden table near the window, and stay put till she got me a meal.

I complied willingly, and hummed while waiting for her to return. I glanced outside.

It was still raining, but the pour had turned to a gentle drizzle. I traced a raindrop on its path downward on the glass.

My feet kicked the legs of the chair across from mine, till my toes were sore.

"She's taking an awful long time," I thought. I could not suppress the urge to go and look for her. I stood up and headed to the counter.

The cashier wasn't present, and I heard a ruckus coming from inside the kitchen. I slipped behind the register and through the door to the cooking area.

The head nurse was yelling her ass off about something I could not comprehend. I wanted to get a closer look, despite the trouble it would surely get me into.

On my way, I accidentally shoved a cook into a pan, effectively knocking it to the ground. Its contents, which I suspected to be chili, spilled onto the floor, creating quite a mess.

The blonde quit her incessant yapping and turned her attention to me.

"I told you to stay at the table."

"You were taking a mighty long time. I thought I'd come and see what the trouble was."

"The only trouble is you," she scolded. Now go back and sit. If you so mush as to move a limb off that chair, I'll call your father!"

"Go ahead! It's not like he cares much about me! They all think I'm a murderer!" II was deeply offended and enraged. How dare she act superior! To me, she was as tiny and unimportant as an ant!

"That's enough! I will not hear anymore of this bullshit! Go and sit!" she commanded.

"No!" I yelled and dashed out of the kitchen, the nurse as right at my heels. I stumbled up the steps and into the bathroom. I locked the door and sank down, sobbing my heart out.

"Tenten! Open the damn door!" There was banging and kicking. I shook my head, scared. I wanted a hug, Neji's hug.

"I want to go home!" I screeched," And I ain't coming out till my Pa's here."

"I thought he hated you!"

"Well that don't matter. You're crazy!"

I held my breath and curled up into a ball, trying to control myself. Eventually, the nurse left. I breathed a sigh of relief.

About fifteen minute later, my father came to pick me up. He held my hand firmly and was silent on the walk home.

When we arrived, Ma was on the porch.

"Tenten Murakami, what did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing! There was this nurse trying to act all high and mighty and bossing me around!"

My mother frowned. "Go to your room," she ordered. I brushed passed her and trudged up the stairs.

I wasn't allowed to come down till supper, nor did I have any intention to. However, when the evening bell rung, Pa appeared at my bedroom door.

"Sit down Squirt, I need to talk to you." I did as he said.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. I did not say a word.

"Squirt? You better not ignore me," he warned.

"I ain't ignoring you. Quit accusing me of things I'm not doing."

"I'm not accusing you."

"Yes you are!"

"What's gotten into to you?"

"Nothing."

"It don't seem like it."

"Well it's true."

"Pa! Get Tenten and come down here! Supper is getting cold!" Ma called.

My father helped me up and we walked to the dining room together.

Dinner was quiet. No one looked up from his or her plates. I wasn't allowed to have dessert for my behavior. Instead I wandered through the fields with heavy thoughts.

When I reached the barn, I was surprised to see the light on and the gate unlocked.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice ringing over the green pastures, through the dense forests, and on ward to the ocean.

"No need to be alarmed, Bud. It's just me," Neji soothed, stepping out with a grin.

"You bastard! Get off my land!" I commanded. Neji pulled me towards him and trapped me in a hug.

"You had me worried," he whispered.

"I don't care."

"I thought you were dead."

"It'd probably be best if I was."

"Why are you being such a grouch?"

"It's my personality. Now leave."

"No. I want to set things straight. I know you ain't a murderer, and I know my grandma was out of line, but you could have been more careful."

"He surprised me and now he's gone. Tough luck." I was aggravated and wanted nothing more, than to shove him down a manhole.

"Bud, try and be cooperative," he scolded, "I'm trying to be nice."

"No you ain't."

"Look, no one except my grandma's upset with you. Now be happy."

"No."

Neji's arms tightened around me. "Don't be difficult."

I wanted to cry. It seemed the only thing I wanted to do these days was cry. And so I did. I soaked my best friend's shirt and then some.

And he just stood there and let me.

…**A/N: Please Review! **

**Also a special thank you to AliceOtaku for being such a great friend. Love you! Now go read her stories!**

**~M.I.**


	5. A Solemn Farewell

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed my story! You guys are awesome! **

**And thanks to AliceOtaku for being such a great friend! Love you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

…

The next week or so was filled with confusion and turmoil. Hinata, shocked at the sudden death of her father, stopped eating and was admitted to the hospital. Hanabi, frightened and too young to understand what was going on, took to crying herself to sleep.

Neji, taking pity on the poor child, read her bedtime stories until she fell asleep.

As for me, I was stuck recovering from the accident. The Hyuugas visited me once in awhile, the only sour puss in the lot being the grandmother. But I never cared much about her opinion anyway.

One particular morning I awoke with a queasy feeling in my chest. "Something ain't right. My gut's feeling fuzzy," I remarked, gazing at the sunrise.

I slipped out of bed, putting on my worn out sneakers and bathrobe. I waddled out of my room, half asleep with a headache, and made my way to the porch.

I sat on the swing, rocking back and forth absentmindedly, deep in thought. My fingers played with the fabric of my nightgown as memories flashed through my mind, memories filled with Neji.

I shook my head, my hair, tied up in a haphazard ponytail swung in the early morning breeze.

I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my face to my legs.

"Stop thinking about him," I told myself, "He ain't nothing special."

"Who's not special? I hope you ain't blabbing about me, Squirt."

"No Pa," I mumbled. My father sat down beside me, the swing creaking from his added weight.

"What's been bother you, hm?" he questioned.

I sighed, looking up at him with tired eyes, "Nothing."

My words drifted between us for what seemed like an eternity.

"You sure? Is it Hiashi? Or, a particular friend with benefits?"

I smacked him. "Pa! If you came out here to rile me up over him I suggest you start running! You hear?" I scolded.

He grinned, "Naw, what'd that poor boy ever do to you anyway?"

"It ain't nothing worth talking about," I told him, resting my head on my legs again.

"Must've hit a rough spot," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Pa, just leave me alone."

"This sunrise don't just belong to you, you know? Other people get to enjoy it too."

I was silent, letting him "enjoy" whatever he found so gleeful about the damn sun.

"Pa," I began," Do Jews in them concentration camps enjoy sunsets? Are they allowed to watch 'em with their families?"

My father wrung his hands, contemplating his answer. "Listen, Squirt, some people are… born survivors. Others have to learn to cope with life. Now, I reckon them Nazis and Hitler and all ain't mighty friendly to those poor Jews. They're persecuting and executing and doing plenty horrible things to them. They're ain't nothing we folk all the way out here can do about it."

"We have the army to help them, don't we? Why can't we help them?" I demanded.

"Squirt, we ain't God, are we? And we got lives to live, don't we? We'll let them handle their problems, and we'll handle ours. Understand?"

"No. Pa, we can't just let 'em die like that. They've done nothing wrong, have they? They're just following what they believe. Them Nazis got no right to damn them to hell for it, do they? They're regular folks, those Jews, just like the rest of us. Even if whatever problem they're facing is theirs alone, it don't mean we can't try to help. Sometimes, people need help, don't they? Like whenever you try to chop the wood and Ma has to come out and help you 'cause she's stronger than you are-"

"Now, now, Ma ain't stronger. She's just got some skills that I don't," my father insisted.

I crossed my arms and looked at him seriously, "Pa, she's got more muscle than most men in this here county and don't you dare deny it."

He chuckled and patted my head, "You're a funny kid, you know that? But you still didn't answer my question-"

"And you never answered mine," I cut in, " So do Jews enjoy the sunset in the camps?

"Well, I'll reckon they do, when they have the chance to."

I nodded, turning my gaze to the fields. "I don't get why the sun's so special, other than it allows us to live."

"To them, a sunrise could symbolize another night they survived. Because when people die, most of 'em don't ever get to see the sun before they leave."

"Why?"

"Well, I reckon it's because God don't want them to."

-July 29, 1940-

Breakfast was quiet and eerily peaceful. Ma didn't bug me about nothing, Pa didn't ask for seconds, and I only ate one pancake before I was full.

When I did not excuse myself, but simply stood up with my plate and left the table, no one said a thing.

"Well, I'll be darned. What in tar nation is going on?" I asked, washing my plate and putting it back in the cabinet.

I headed upstairs to fix my appearance and put on my work clothes. Just as I adjusted my overalls into place and put my shoes on, I heard my parents talking in hushed whispers.

I crept down the steps noiselessly towards the location of the voices. They were still seated in the dining room; their food had long since gone cold.

"-I know, I heard from Hizashi what a toll it's taken on his nieces. He's agreed to accompany them back to California in place of their father," Pa said.

"But what about their mother. Isn't she on the verge of death as well?" Ma asked.

"He may stay with them for a bit. He isn't sure. But Neji will be around to help out with the farm if he decides to live with them for a couple months."

"And when she does pass away, what'll they do?"

" I reckon they'll come live down here with whatever family they got left."

"That's terrible!" Ma cried softly.

I bit my lip as ears formed in y eyes. I had ruined their lives, hadn't I? I couldn't bear to hear what else they had to say. I fled from the house, not stopping till I tripped. I lay on the ground coughing, panting, and crying hysterically. I wanted to just disappear. I had ruined everything!

"I suggest you get off the ground before your mother throws a hissy fit," a voice told me. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and slowly sat up.

"What do you want?" I demanded. Ino smirked at me.

"I heard you're a murderer. Do you know what they do to people like you? First they torture you. Then they lock you up in asylum for the psychologically impaired. And then they inject you with poison and watch you slowly die in pain." She smiled maliciously. "The sheriff's probably on the way for you right now."

"Actually, you bloody bitch, that's what they do to people like _you_." Neji walked up to the two of us and squatted next to me. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Get lost," he told her.

Ino narrowed her eyes, flipped her pigtail over her shoulder, and walked away, her chin held as high as it could go.

"Hey Bud," he greeted softly, "Why are you crying? Don't listen to that girl. She ain't nothing, but a pile of trash and cow litter."

I cracked a watery smile at his joke.

"Aw no, I've seen enough tears to last me the rest of my life. No more." He hugged me, letting me ruin yet another one of his shirts.

"She's not the reason," I told him.

"Then what is?"

I didn't know if I should bring up the topic pertaining to his cousins. And so, I told a fib.

"Did you know, them Jews in the camps don't get to enjoy sunrises?"

Neji let out a throaty chuckle. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you? Bud, I'm sure them Jews will be just fine, sunrises or not. They survived in the desert for forty years, didn't they?"

I nodded, "I reckon they did."

Neji smiled, seeing as he had made his point. He helped me to my feet and walked me to the barn, not once letting go of my hand.

He assisted me with my chores, something very odd since he usually sat on a stack of hay and blabbed off while I did them.

I knew, right then and there, that he was trying to bring up the very thing I was trying to avoid.

"Hey, um Tenten," he started, awkwardly clearing his throat and placing his shovel against the wall, "My dad is-"

"I know, Neji," I interrupted. That really shut him up since he took to staring at me dumbly and wringing his hands for five minutes.

He swallowed again, "Did-did your folks bug you about it?"

"No one's bugged me about anything today. I just overheard them talking about it."

Neji nodded. "I-he asked me to come to the station and buy tickets with him. Want to come along?"

I knew that this little excursion was the last quality time he's spend with Hizashi for the next few months. I didn't want to ruin it, so I declined. However, he obviously wasn't going to listen.

"He said we'll start in an hour or so, and possibly eat lunch in town. Although I don't think Ma would be too happy about that."

"Neji-"

"He said the trip to California by train would take about six to ten days. He wasn't really sure 'cause the lady who picked up the phone at the station was mighty dumb."

"I-"

"But anyway, he said it'll be interesting to-"

I silenced him with a slap. He was rambling, something he did when he was scared. It was making me hysterical.

"Stop it!" I cried.

He reached up to touch his cheek and stared at me with doe like eyes. I didn't like to see him like this.

"Stop it!" I commanded again. "You're not making the situation any better!"

Neji bit his lips, a tear slid down his face. Before he could run off to God knows where, I grabbed his arms and crushed him in a hug.

"You're such a God damn idiot, you now that? Making me get all worried! Just shut up!"

Neji scrunched the straps of my overalls in his two hands as he clung to me, frightened.

"I don't want him to go," he whispered.

"Well no kidding, I can see that," I told him.

"Tell him not to go," he urged. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Neji, I can't do that. You tell him not to go."

He shook his head. I sighed and buried my face in his hair.

"Listen, everything is going to be alright."

"No it ain't! And you know that and I know that and-and-and-"

"Hush!"

I sat him down on the pile of hay and quickly finished my chores. I went back home to change into clean clothes before walking to the Hyuugas.

Neji had already gone home ahead of me and stood lost in the foyer while his mother answered the door.

"He's been acting funny all day," she whispered, as she saw me watching her son.

"Believe me, Mam, I know."

Shortly after Mrs. Hyuuga let me in, her husband came bounding down the stairs fully dressed. He nearly tripped over his son who had seated himself on a step.

"Woah, there kiddo," he said, squeezing passed him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hyuuga," I greeted. The man smiled at me.

"Good afternoon to you too," he said.

We set off soon afterwards. There was no conversation, except for when I asked about Biscuit's well being.

"It's mighty spoiled," he told me, casting a concerned look in Neji's direction.

"He doesn't want you to go to California, Sir," I whispered.

Neji snapped his head towards me, furious. " He can go! I don't care! I wouldn't give a damn if he went and lived there for the rest of his life!" he exclaimed.

Hiahsi stopped walking, perplexed, "Now what's all this about?"

"He feels neglected," I told him.

"I do not!" Neji snapped.

"You shut your trap, you hear?"

"Both of you, quit squabbling. I ain't leaving forever. Calm down," Mr. Hyuuga said.

I crossed my arms, fuming. Neji did the same.

We sat on opposite sides of the bench at the station while Hizashi bought tickets.

I had yet to experience the longing Neji felt as he watched his father leave on the six o'clock train that evening.

…

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated for a month! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Complications

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who read/reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

A month slipped away. Neji acted like a funeral mourner. No matter what I said to him, the dang boy would not lighten up.

I told him to eat, he replied with "hn". I told him to sleep, and he said "hn". I told him to smile, and he replied "hn." I slapped him hard across the face, and all he did was look away and "hn."

It wasn't till I threatened to cut his neck with my scissors did he react with any emotion. He managed a miniscule watery smile, which resulted in an onslaught of tears, and lo and behold, we were right back where we started: the dreaded "hn".

"My mighty Lord, I swear Hizashi will have a field day with this story when he gets home," I murmured to myself, one crisp autumn morning.

I had become accustomed to waking at the crack of dawn, no longer minding Robert's cries from atop the Yamanaka barn, and settling myself on the porch swing to watch the sun rise. I figured if the Jews couldn't watch it, I'd take in all the happiness and maybe one day, I'd be able to give a little back to them.

When I described my plan to Pa, he chuckled and shook his head. He ruffled my hair and called me something that sounded like "a good Samaritan." This particular morning when I remembered the moment, I swore I saw a glimmer in his eye, tears I assumed.

"Up early, are we?" I played with the sleeves of my nightgown, not bothering to face Neji.

I heard a sigh, and I could hear him clamber up the steps and settle himself next to me.

He took the hand tormenting my clothing and intertwined my fingers with his. This was also part of my somewhat "normal" routine, although some days Neji didn't show up. If I stayed out for three hours, staring at the horizon waiting for him, I knew he had cried himself to sleep the night before.

I tucked my knees under my chin and yawned.

"You've been out here long." It wasn't a question, but I still nodded anyway.

"You're lucky," I told him, resting my cheek on my legs, "I was just about ready to head in." This was a lie; both of us knew so.

He shrugged where he would have chuckled four weeks ago.

"I miss him," he told me. He said this every morning. Any time the silence overwhelmed him, he felt the need to remind me of his predicament. And every time, I smacked him so hard he'd fall off the bench and his yelp of pain could be heard rolling over the plains and hills of the county.

"You better suck it up, boy," I'd say to him before standing up and going inside. I watched him through the kitchen window; however, to make sure he didn't lie in an ugly heap for too long.

And he'd cry sometimes, his shoulders shaking and his fists beating against the wooden planks. I knew I was rather rough, crude, stubborn, and probably a whole other list of bad qualities, but I knew what was best for him. He needed to get over his state of depression. It dang well wasn't healthy for him.

-August 29, 1940-

"Quit hogging the syrup dish, Squirt," Pa complained, his callus hand reaching in my direction. He flexed his fingers, a signal that meant "give it here."

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior (not that I really had any right to do that). Unfortunately, he noticed and promptly told me to "keep my eyeballs straight."

"Did he come?" my father asked as he cut his pancakes. I nodded, stabbing my hash browns with my fork. My elbow was propped up on the table supporting my head.

Lately, I hadn't been eating a whole bunch. I didn't know if it was because Neji's rain cloud had become larger to compensate me as well, or because I was finally learning to be ladylike and not gouge myself at every meal.

Whatever the reason, I wasn't too happy about it. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not bring myself to open my mouth and eat. Instead, I merely jabbed at the food in my plate, much like I was doing right now.

"Something troubling you, Squirt?" Pa asked. My mother whispered his name harshly, telling him to hush up over sensitive topics. I didn't mind telling a fib and shook my head.

"No, Pa. I'm doing just fine." It came out in a more sarcastic manner than I intended it to be. Nevertheless, it did the trick and my father didn't speak to me for the remainder of breakfast.

Chores seemed so frivolous on a day such as today. The sun, radiant in it's all mighty way, warmed the mist rising from the dewy grass. At times I nearly dropped my shovel as I marveled at the sight. I wanted so badly to go run, and twirl, and leap gleefully in the midst of it all.

And I wanted to do it all with Neji.

I became increasingly aware of my thoughts of him. How sometimes they would lead to images that were a bit tasteless. I shook my head; my imagination was running with the wind.

At times of frightening clarity, though I wouldn't ever admit it, I even said I loved him. The thought chilled me to the bone. I shuddered, pulling my jacket tighter around myself and pausing to wipe my running nose with the back of my hand.

I breathed in the crisp, cool autumn air. It smelt like pinecones, soil, and something suspiciously resembling Ino's body odor. I stuck out my tongue when I caught a whiff of the last one. "Damn girl," I muttered.

I then proceeded to do my work.

When I finished and arrived back at the house, my mother was pouring over knitting patterns in a parenting magazine at the kitchen table. She pushed her reading glasses further up the bridge of her nose as she looked up at me.

"Dear, school will be starting soon. I'm going to take you and Neji to town for clothes. Mrs. Hyuuga will meet us there. Now go wash up. We'll leave after lunch," she told me. I frowned, but before any form of protest could escape my lips, she gave me a stern glance. I immediately silenced my mind, and followed her orders.

When I arrived in the dining room, dressed in fresh clothes, a half hour later, I was greeted my a less than appealing sight. It wasn't Neji's eyes, swollen with tears, or the tacky pastel dress his mother wore, but the green, steaming muck placed in a bowl in the center of the table: asparagus soup.

I could feel a pained expression cross my features, and my stomach swam. I tasted something acidic and bitter roll up from my throat and into the back of my mouth. I swallowed. I realized it might have been vomit.

Skin paling by the second, I shakily sat down, unable to tear my eyes from the vile liquid before me.

"Are you alright? You look terribly ill," Mrs. Hyuuga said, pressing the back of her hand to my forehead. My lips twitched, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"I-I'm fine, Mam," I replied.

The meal was a nightmare. I took miniscule sips, forcing my lips shut till they were a thin white line. My fingers scrunched around the gingham-patterned fabric of my dress.

I couldn't stand the stench either. I became so nauseous that I only ate when someone looked at me. Taking in account of the size of our table, however, eyes found their way to my form a great deal too often.

"Stupid soup," I mumbled under my breath. I thought I had said it quietly, but as soon as the words left my lips, everyone turned in my direction. I blinked, bowing my head to hide my embarrassment.

"Did you say something?" Ma asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head quickly.

"No Ma." She wasn't convinced, and if it weren't for the Hyuugas' presence, she would have pestered me until I was blue in the face. But since she had guests, she'd pull me aside later. This I dreaded.

We set out, much to my relief, a mere five minutes after the incident. Ma frowned when she saw my bowl, still entirely full. But I ducked out of the room before she could comment.

Ma and Mrs. Hyuuga chatted happily the entire walk to town. Neji was quiet and gloomy. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and bowed his head, staring at the ground and occasionally kicking a pebble or two.

I tried to make conversation with him, but he didn't look at me. I assumed he hadn't heard, but I knew in my heart, that he was ignoring me.

This loss of attention was rather disturbing. No matter how I put it, I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the new Neji. He was so… cold. Like the popsicles Pa had bought the day I found him sobbing in the barn.

"Neji," I said softly. I shifted closer to him, and brushed my hand against his. I could see him watching my movement from the corner of his eye, but other than that, he didn't react.

I sighed and bit my lip, awfully bored. Even fighting with Neji was better than him being like this! Coming form me, that was a pretty big confession. I didn't like fighting, mostly because I was stubborn and did not like to be disagreed with.

I considered shoving him. The impact with the concrete would surely knock him out of his stupor. I was a rather awful child, full of wicked ideas. But at that time, I was desperate to change my best friend. And if I had known what await me in a few months time, I would go back and push him so hard, he'd be in the hospital long enough, at least, to pass over the horrific event.

But unfortunately, the past is the past. And I can't possibly fix things.

I shook my head and averted my gaze. The streets were mighty crowded. I remember trying to count how many people I passed, but I soon lost track and gave up.

By the time we reached the department store, my head ached and my mood was sour.

Ma and Mrs. Hyuuga were like children in a candy shop. They moved so quickly from shelf to shelf, I nearly had to run after them. And when they shoved me into a fitting room, a monstrous pile of clothing in my arms, I was less than pleased. This type of attention, I despised.

I swore to myself as I shoved my head and arms into an itchy sweater. I frowned at my reflection. My hair, which had been neatly tied with blue ribbons, was frizzy. My dress, which I saw jumbled on the ground behind me, was wrinkled.

I ripped the sweater off, wanting to chop it in half with Pa's axe. Apparently, it was the newest fashion for autumn. It, however, reminded me of my great aunt. She had twenty kids, three dogs, a goldfish, and smelled like cat liter.

I pulled my dress over my head, but I didn't want to go out just yet. The fitting room was a little haven. It was quiet, simple, and safe.

I sank to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest, deep in thought. I swallowed, as an image of Neji flashed through my mind. It was _dreadful_ and I didn't realize I had started crying till tears plopped down on my lap. I hurriedly wiped them away, trying to regain my strong demeanor.

But it was no use. Frightening thoughts ran through my head. What if Hizashi died? What would Neji do then? And… since when had I started to care so much?

"Neji," I whispered, much like I had on the walk over here. But this time, there was no hand to touch, no lilac pupil secretly watching me.

It seemed silly, sitting in the fitting room of a store, surrounded by the most revolting clothing ever. But here I was, crying as if it were the end of the world. But in some ways, it seemed like it was; at least, it was the end of _my_ world.

I wrung my hands, taking a few deep breaths. Ma, Mrs. Hyuuga, even Neji was just beyond the door. But I couldn't bring myself to open it. I didn't want to face reality. I wanted to be trapped in my protective little bubble, with only my reflection for company.

"Stop it!" I scolded myself, "My Lord! What has gotten in to me?"

I rested my forehead on my legs, tired. It was so quiet all of a sudden. So absolutely silent… I felt myself drifting off…

And with a soft sigh, I escaped to the Land of Nod.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed. Slowly I leaned to the side, and sprawled out on the floor. My hair spread every which way and thinness of my dress caused me to shiver. Nevertheless, I slept like I never had before.

It was late in the evening when someone found me. It was the storeowner, who had picked the lock and got in. When I heard her yelp in surprise, I felt a jolt run through me, and I attempted to lie perfectly still, lest she tried to harm me.

But to my great relief, she merely shook me. I sat up slowly, licking my dried lips. I blinked up at her.

The woman was staring at me with great curiosity. "Dear Child, how is it that you became trapped in here? Did you not call for help?" she questioned.

It took me a moment to comprehend what she had said, my mind still working sluggishly slow. I took my time answering, weighing each word carefully.

"I… was trying on some clothes and… I became tired. I guess I just fell asleep. It's nothing really. I'm fine." The woman nodded, but leaned down a bit when she saw me open my mouth again.

"But… is my Ma out there?" I tried to remember what she was wearing, but the only thing I could recall was her awful asparagus soup. When that horrific memory surfaced, I felt queasy. I got to my knees, breathing deeply as I tried to steady myself.

But I could not contain the vile substance, and my disgust came out in the form of vomit.

The woman put her hand on my shoulder. She soon moved it to the small of my back and rubbed in soothing circles. She hastily tied my hair with my ribbon, before scurrying away muttering something about water and medicine.

I felt unusually dizzy, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I threw up again, vomit even coming out from my nostrils.

It felt suffocating… those few moments when I could only taste and smell asparagus and acid. And if I tried to look at anything, I would surely lose consciousness.

I felt a hand on my back, this time a much heavier one. A man, I assumed. But I was in no condition to think. I felt a spoon being shoved into my mouth, but I spit it out along with most of the contents of my stomach.

I thought I heard a voice asking me something, but the world was suddenly so quiet again. And I felt my arms give out and I slumped in a puddle of vomit.

The next time I was rudely awakened, was by a sharp jab in my arm. I felt something liquid-like flow into my body. I slowly opened my eyes, pleasantly surprised that the world no longer looked like a Kaleidoscope.

Wherever I was, it was white… just so blank. But the color seemed to scream at me. It was… it was saying… my name.

"Tenten! Tenten!" it called. "Wake up, Tenten! Wake up!"

I didn't want to wake up, though. I didn't like the noise. Then the world began to quake. I felt an awfully hard grip on both my arms and I screamed, trying to get whatever it was, off of me.

"Let me go!" I begged. Soft fingers crept along my face. I held my breath, waiting for them to strike me, to claw at me. But there was no pain, only…only love.

This reminded me of Neji. I didn't know where he was, but I wanted him near me. I-I felt safe with him. And so, I yelled his name.

A warm hand enclosed around mine, and I prayed to the mighty Lord it was that dear boy.

It was.

I sat up as I felt another prick. My head collided with something rock solid, and I heard a soft "ouch". I immediately recognized the voice.

"Neji," I croaked. I felt arms encase my being, and I happily relished the warmth and gentleness.

"Tenten," I heard him whisper, "You're alright."

I tried to laugh, but began to cough violently. A glass of cold water was shoved in my face. I grasped it greedily, chugging it down in one go.

"Why didn't you come out?" Neji asked, sitting down at the edge of my bed, holding my empty glass.

I wasn't quite sure what to tell him. I cared about him. If I said I the reason was I didn't want to see him, he'd be heart broken.

I accepted it: I loved him. But I would never, ever tell him that. He deserved someone better.

"I just felt…weird all of a sudden…so I sat down. I guess I fell asleep. I don't… really remember," I fibbed.

He nodded, cocking his head to the side and studying me carefully.

"Be careful, Bud," he scolded me finally. He left soon afterwards, much to my disappointment.

I sat alone, playing with the blanket strewn over my body.

It was dark outside, a few stars peeking out from behind their shroud of black. I wondered what Hizashi wad doing. Was he asleep? Was he thinking about his family, Neji especially?

I wondered if he truly forgave me for killing his brother. I wondered if anyone did. I shook my head. I was too tired to think straight.

I lay down, preparing to just sleep the night away. However, my ears perked up as they picked up whispering directly outside my room.

"…_I'm afraid her concussion was much more serious than we originally thought. I'm not completely sure if surgery would help, nor am I prepared to list any risks brought on by the operation. But due to her injury, she will experience short lapses of consciousness. Some could last a few minutes, others could last hours…"_

I could hear gasps and a soft cry. I knew- I was absolutely sure they were speaking of me.

I had to stifle my own sob, and I wished for drowsiness to overwhelm my senses. I wasn't so luck this time, though.

I lay awake, tears streaming down my face and wetting my pillow. This time I wasn't in a protective bubble and there was no reflection. I was facing reality, and it was damn ugly.

I couldn't open the door and escape my loneliness…

…**..**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review! **


End file.
